


[Podfic] Long Way Down

by Hebecious



Series: Long Way Down [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Interrogation, Kidnapping, League of Assassins - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: Scant weeks after the takedown of Slade Wilson, Felicity is abducted from her bed in the middle of the night. She comes to in a stark white cell to be faced by the inexplicably alive Tommy Merlyn, but breathing isn’t the only thing he’s doing that he shouldn’t be.





	[Podfic] Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826506) by [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie). 



Act 1 of the Long Way Down Series

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/35346661574/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious/absentlyabbie  
Length: 00:39:53  
Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gk09jx03b015dbe/%5BArrow%5D_Long_Way_Down.m4a)


End file.
